Mine
by Sheila Moon
Summary: Harry is turning Seventeen. He is angry at the world and its deceptions. PostHBP. What happens when Harry's familiar turns up and he discovers he is more than he believes? creatureHarry. Will be Slash later.
1. A Familiar

Don't own it. Not sure I would if I could. This is more an experiment in writing styles for me...

Mine- Chapter 1

By Sheila Moon

July 21

It was late when Harry finally set out back to Private drive- too late. He would have to cut through the park and risk being caught by Duddly and his gang. Not that it much mattered; they had left him alone since he had been using part of his salary from the grocery store to invest in strict martial arts lessons when he wasn't working. Still, a fight wasn't something to blindly rush into. The only reason the Dursly's even let him outside this summer was because of the threats from the Order members ensuring Harry could 'live a normal life.' Uncle Vernon's definition of a normal life, therefore, was to have Harry out of the house- after cooking them breakfast (without eating, naturally)- but back by six at night so he could cook them supper (he couldn't eat that either) so that he could promptly be locked away in his room. Harry had quickly discovered that he needed a source of income (so that his inheritance wasn't discovered), so he picked up the job at the grocery store five days a week. On weekends he would go to the library and read. Once he got back to his room at Private Drive he would unearth his precious school books and do his homework. It all seemed kind of mundane for the potential-savior-of-the-wizarding-world. But, hey, who was he to complain?

Unfortunately, he was complaining. His muscles were getting sore from his training in martial arts from the Muggles. His mind was racing with battle tactics from historical accounts he read and checked out of the library. While they might have been Muggle strategy, Harry knew that Voldermort would never try and use some of their tactics-purely because they were Muggle- and every little bit of help helped. But the big part was the Daily Prophet that came in every day. That's what made Harry really upset, because every second the only thing present was Voldermort. There was no one stopping him now. And Snape, that wretched, filthy traitor, was still at large. Therefore Harry put a lot of his complaining efforts into writing down creative ways to kill Voldermort and that traitor Snape. Oh, and while he was at it- the one who let those disgusting creatures into his Hogwarts… Draco Malfoy.

Harry was finally approaching the park that had been vandalized throughout the years by the occupants of Little Winding. The children, when they found the park had outgrown its usefulness, decided it was a nice place to gather away from their parents and any other 'unwanted' eyes. Walking past the swing set showed that the chains had long since fallen to the ground leaving behind only bars. The Merry-go-Round no longer went round, a fact Harry was quite happy for as he remembered Duddly sticking him on it after a pummeling and having his friends twirl him till he hurled. The shrubs were old and grew up in a twisted fashion by now; all the gardeners that had been hired quickly ran away once Duddly's gang got a hand on them.

The park seemed deserted. Good, maybe Duddly went home early. Then again, maybe I'm really that late. It was in passing the Merry-go-Round that Harry heard the voices to his right- in a tall patch of bushes.

"Allright! Hit it hard!" Harry froze on the spot. Anton. One of Duddly's flunkies. Whatever 'it' was would soon be forgotten if they caught wind of him.

Smack! "Stop moving you Freak!" Harry couldn't help but flinch- he had been called a freak as long as he could remember by Duddly and he still could say it with venom. "Just stay still so I can kill you."

**Ssstupid Muddblood. My cchilldren ssshall hunt you for all eternity!**

'What? Parsaltonge? Mudblood? Damn,' Harry had to think quickly. No way that was Voldermort; Duddly would already be dead. And, somewhat unfortunately, he was definitely alive. No wizards were allowed to live in this area since it was a protection grounds for him. 'But, that is defiantly a wizard… one who speaks Parseltongue!'

"Common Dudders, man. What's a snake got aginst us? Hit him again!" Perres.

'Another one of Duddley's---- wait, a snake? A snake that called people Muddblood? Shit- Nagini! Voldermort must have sent her out here since he couldn't send a wizard! Leave it Duddly his stupid, idiotic cousin and his flunkies to try and kill one of the Horocuxes with (if he was lucky) a baseball bat.'

**You ssshall tassste myy vennomm!** Harry quickly snuck up behind the bushes to where he assumed the boys were, withdrawing his wand. While he wasn't supposed to use magic, he wasn't about to let Nagini get away either. Rounding behind the boys he raised his wand. Taking them out with stunning spells would ensure that they didn't get hurt.

"Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!" Harry's crisp movements hit their mark each and every time and the boys fell to the ground in succession. It was time to turn to Nagini. The would-be-savior stepped into the brush looking for the deadly snake. He remembered what she could do from her encounter with Mr. Weasley almost two years ago.

A shimmer of black scales retreated into the bushes. "Stupify!" The curse missed, but the red sparks it emitted illuminated the snake's skin giving it a purple tinge. Wait, was Nagini purple?**Ssstupid wizzard. Not only do the Muggullss want to killl mee, but the wizzard tooo… this is noot yoour night Ssassha. Ohhh no, not youurrs.**

"Sasha? Oh…," Harry opened his mouth and formed his tongue into the shapes Parseltongue, **Helloo? Ssassha you ssaid? I thought you were another ssnake. I am ssory for attaking you, and ssorry for myy cousionss behavvior. He… well.**

The snake slithered out of the bushes. Now that she shown in the moonlight there was a definite purple sheen to her scales. She turned straight to Harry, **I doo not sssee how you could havve gots me conffuzzed. I have been Ssassha ssince I wass born. There are noo others llike me. Not anymmore.** Sasha's head droped.

**I'm ssorry.** The adrenaline he had just felt started to fade, and, as an afterthought, he added, **my parrentss are dead tooo. The ssnake I tthought you were hellped too kill them. My name iss Harry.**

Sasha looked up into the green eyes that showed so much youth and so much pain. **Yoou aree innocent. Tooo innocent forr the burdens you carry, yyoung one. Would you allow mee too hellp you?**

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. First, Sasha was a snake- the very creatures everyone associated with Voldermort. Second, she was offering him help. **Hhow?**

**Yoou aarre a vvery powwerfull wizzard. Thiss much I can ssee. You usse a wand before your birthday. Morre power will ccome to you on your birthday. Ssso much it will overwhelm you without helpp. Wizzards oftenn have familliars to hellp themm chhannllss their power. I coulld do ssuch and hellp you with your life. Howw doess that ssound?** Sasha came ever closer and Harry pointed his wand at her. **Doo you nott trust mee, young oone?**

It wasn't that Harry didn't trust her. However, trusting anyone you just meet to bond with you permanently wasn't a good idea, he knew that much. First off, Voldermort may have sent this crazed thing to him just waiting for the second when he felt safe with her to strike. Second, he didn't know the first thing about familiars. **Noot qquitte yett. Follow mme homme; there wwe will deccide.**

Harry turned to leave the clearing; Sasha followed who she knew would soon be her master even if he refused to believe it. She knew some wizards took time to realize their familiar bond and it was best to let them accept it on their own. As an afterthought Harry turned around to Dudley and his gang, waking them up and wiping their memories.

Another quick strike and Sasha caught back up with him. She was surprisingly quick for a snake. In the end, Harry found himself having to walk a little faster then normal on the way home. All in all she measured a healthy two and a half feet for a snake and seemed quite happy to move along beside Harry.

When they approached 4 Privet Drive Harry turned towards her.**Ssassha. Ssee that winddow upp therre? Thatt iss mine. Go upp there.**

**Ccould I nott just go insside?** She piped up, tilting her head up and looking at the young one. While wizards didn't particularly like snakes, if he told his parents she had offered to be his familiar… then surely. Sticking out her tongue Sasha got her answer before her master could reply and darted up one of the gutters towards the room. This was no wizard house. Why did her master live here? She would have to ask him.

Harry sighed, Sasha may have been an unaccepted find but at least she had been company. Now he had to make the last trek up to the house alone. And, boy, was he ever late. This was going to be interesting.

Harry tried to sneak in only to have the door skweek his arrival. One thing he missed about his chores was the door never used to do that. Uncle Vernon was on him in a second. His cheeks looked redder then red and his words were whispered like acid in Harry's ear, "Potter! There you are! Get upstairs and get your freak friends out of my house now! No questions!" Harry headed upstairs. At least he had gotten away with being home late, and Vernon had been quite. Probably because he was afraid of whomever it was hearing him.

But that was just odd. Who would be visiting him? The Order had even gone so far as to tell Harry he couldn't have any post this year so that no information would get out to Voldermort. It really hurt to be alone. So that really formed a question. Pulling out his wand, Harry approached his room.

These people who had come to visit him… shouldn't be Death Eaters. But Dumbodolre's life would have been a waste if he threw caution to the wind now. So Harry flung open his door, thought about being at number 12 Grimwald place with Lupin and the other order member members, "Expectro Patronoum." The light was enough to blind his opponents but not him. Realizing that they were Tonks, Fred, and Kingsly, Harry quickly called off his Patronous.

"Bleimy Harry, You got to go and blind us all?" Fred piped up once they all gained their footing again.

"I agree. Must say, even with all my experience, I wasn't expecting that one. And that's saying something." Kingsly smiled. But it seemed something serious was still going on. . . "Now, Harry, you know this pains me, but you are wanted for the use of 10 instances of magic in the presence of Muggles, and – make that 11 - instances of underage magic. Care to explain yourself?"

Harry groaned, 'Great, just what I needed tonight. More trouble.'

Though it was faint, he could just make out the sound of Sasha outside. I**ss massther in trrouble for the magiccss? Tell them you werre proteccting your ffammillar. A wizzzard may allways do that.**

Protecting his familiar? But, that meant he would be claiming Sasha as his; well, it wasn't like he had much choice now did he? So a familiar he had. _Ah, that's better._ The voice of a girl came unexpected in his head. Therefore he did what any sensible person would do, he jumped.

"Is something a matter mate? I mean, besides the charges." Fred and the others were looking at him suspiciously.

_ You will become accustomed to me speaking to you this way, Master. Best explain to your friends now._ So that must have been Sasha in his head, interesting. _Not as interesting as it will be for me to think of a plan to get you out of Azkaban! _

Harry couldn't help it he laughed- hard. Realizing everyone was staring at him like he was mental he decided to explain. "Sorry I haven't gotten used to talking to my familiar yet…"

"Your familiar?" Tonks burst in. "But Harry, you aren't even 17 yet! People don't just stum-"

"That's enough Tonks. I suppose you were trying to protect your familiar then?" Harry nodded at the older Arour. "In that case the ministry will be sending you registration papers within the week. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Potter." With that he apparted away, followed by Tonks.

Fred pulled a small package out of his pocket. "An early birthday present to our favorite investor." Then smiling, he left.

Harry, curious, walked up to the package and opened it up. Inside was a cheep plastic ring with instructions. 'Place me on and imagine yourself. Product has a total duration of 48 hours. WWW.' Intrigued, Harry stowed away the ring to be tried on later.

_ How long do we have to wait out here?_ Harry looked out the window to see Hedwig, his Snowy Owl, with Sassha wrapped around her. 'At least they like each other.' _It was either curl up with this dratted Owl or I freeze to death, which would you prefer?_ Harry laughed as he opened the window and they settled in for the night.

July 26

He had had the feeling of being followed around for a few days now, and he couldn't understand why. It was Saturday, he was in the library reading an assortment of books. All of a sudden a book fell off of the top shelf and hit him. "Ouch."

Harry just stared at Magical Creatures Unveiled as he took it home. He was early leaving the library, but with the bump on his head and the book staring back (for he was sure it was) he had to get out of there. As far as he knew, books with the name 'Magical' didn't belong in Muggle libraries- especially not ones that could stare at you.

In fact, it was still so early that the Dementors were still out hunting; Voldermort had given them free reign. Somewhere above him a plane staled and began to crash, followed by a stunning green skull and snake. Even the Muggles had learned to fear that 'firework' by now.

Arriving 'home' early he hurried inside and ran up the stairs before he could fully comprehend what the enraged Vernon was saying. Having nothing better to do, he decided he would get out of his day clothes and read the book. Sasha, while apparently his familiar, stayed away a lot. Maybe she didn't like his Muggle relatives.

Sitting down on his bead, Harry picked up the copy of Magical Heritage Unveiled. No, that's not right, it used to say 'creatures' he was sure of it. A book that changed its title? Definitely didn't belong in a Muggle library.

_ Hello Masster, did you have a good day?_ Sasha was coming in through the cracked window. She slowly raised her head and looked at him, her neck seeming to widen. _Ahh, did you find the book on your inheritance today? Good. It starts then. _

"I'm sorry, but what starts? I'm not 17 yet, and I already got my inheritance from my parents-"

Her hissing could be interpreted as a laugh. _No, silly. Purebloods pass on a family book of inheritance. All pureblood children are required to read it on their 16th birthday in hopes that they will inherit on their 17th. It has been known for wizards outside of the family- ones with Muggle blood- to end up with their family book when there blood requires it. _

Harry just looked at her as if she had bit him and the poison hadn't settled in. Looking back at the book in front of him, the book again held forth the word 'creature.' Did this mean he was some kind of creature? Did someone way back in his family marry a Veela, Werewolf, or worse a Vampire? The laughing-hiss started again, _Vampires aren't all that bad, Master. Apart from having to feed every few weeks. Plus, hosts can take care of that. _

"Are you saying I'm a Vampire?" The book was trembling in his hands now, he didn't want this.

_ I do not know, Master. Though, that book only comes right before the owner inherits. You would be wise to read it tonight. _

"Later." Harry said as he got up and went over to the desk. He needed to talk to someone else about this.

In the process of clearing off the desk, he saw the small package Fred had gave him. Curious, he picked it up and took out the ring. The instructions had simply said 'imagine yourself.' That couldn't be too hard.

Carefully, Harry put on the ring, closed his eyes, and pictured himself. He started to think of himself; of all the things he wished he could change. All those times Aunt Petunia had cut his hair he had wondered what it would look like if she hadn't. The kids at school would laugh at him and call him names because of the scar; what it would mean to be without such a small thing on his forehead. In truth, that was all he would change. He liked himself, but maybe he wanted to be a little taller. No sooner had he thought it than felt it. Harry quickly opened his eyes.

Going over to the small shard of mirror he had kept for years now, he noticed he looked like he had pictured himself. Curious, Harry imagined perfect vision. Immediately his eyes had become blurry. Taking off his glasses he looked at the new him- such subtle changes, yet such a big difference.

Remembering that he had been in the middle of clearing off his desk, Harry silently swore. Soon the Dursleys would be upstairs and then it would be too late. First, though, the ring had given him an idea. He asked it to show him what he would look like in a week, well after his birthday. When he opened his eyes he was almost struck windless. His eyes were in cat slits in their bright green glory, ears pointed, and his hair was half way down his back. But it was his mouth and the two eyeteeh that surprised him the most, or maybe it was the feathers outlining raven black wings.

Time elapsed in a different universe. He wasn't sure why he was staring at himself anymore. His jaw was more defined, the face a little more elongated. Other than noticing this nothing changed. 'I am a Vampire… with wings! Or at least I'm going to be.'

_ Master, if you will pardon me. The Dursleys will be up in an hour. And the wings are caused by the split animungus blood running from your Gryffondor-Ravenclaw Heritage, as are the eyes. In a week's time, I'm sure you will find that transforming into your chosen animal no problem. _

'Split Blood?' Harry threw the ring off and into a corner of the room; hurriedly finishing cleaning off the desk. Finding his glasses, he placed them back on his nose. Climbing atop the desk he pulled down the ladder to the attic. Careful not to make any noise, he climbed in and went over to the part of the attic over the Garage.

There, sitting as it usually did, was a picture with a old cloth over it. At the bottom could be seen a gold trim with the words- Albus Dumbledore. Harry pulled off the cloth and started to bang the picture against the wall, "Albus, come here right now!"

After what seemed like ages the old man came out, "Ah, Harry, care for a Lemon Drop?"

"No." Harry said curtly. He then proceeded to tell the old coot about Sasha and the Inheritance. His patience had worn thin with the old man in life; his picture, however, was the one who did the listening most of the time. He even procured information from all of the other portraits at Hogwarts. Harry knew the Order inside out. He wondered quietly if any of them ever wondered if Albus had made a second portrait and whose loyalty the old man's picture lied in. As soon as the Albus- portrait had been inherited, Harry asked him to make an unbreakable vow- pledging his allegiance- and tested it. He had Albus bring in every portrait from Hogwarts to him and swear a vow. He then proceeded to do the same for the Ministry and St. Mongo's, thus taking up much of June. If uninterested in helping it just took Harry reminding them that Voldormort could destroy them easily in a raid. The portraits were his eyes.

Once done eating the Lemon Drop, sure Harry had completed, Albus smiled gently, "Rough week, ehh? Ahh! This must be Sasha." The snake must have come up behind him at some point. "A beautiful Alzartian Cobra. And I had thought Nagni to be the last. Apart from their powerful venom, they have the power to become invisible, if I'm not mistaken. As for your inheritance, be happy, few wizards ever receive three. You will learn to cope. I believe Tom only has one."

July 31

It was late when he woke up. Or early. He wasn't sure. His brain was throbbing and his back felt as if it had been riped. Riped out and sideways at the same time.

_ Good Morning, Master. How are you feeling? Your inheritance seems to have come as expected._

'Inheritance?' Harry reached out for his glasses, only to watch a black wing dart for the intable. Getting up, he noted his perfect vision, and headed over to the mirror fragment to see the transformation. Sure enough, what he had seen with the ring was now reality. 'Except the fangs... they must have been-' as if thinking on them had brought about a reaction, his canines began to extend.

That's when he smelt it for the first time- the most delicious smelling thing in the world. And it was close, nothing would keep him from it. Reaching out for the door handle, Harry riped it and all the locks out from the wall to encounter a startled Duddly. Looking for the source of the smell, it took him only minutes to pinpoint it. By then, all rational thought was gone.


	2. Departure

Disclaimer: I have no pots of Gold. I have only left America once. Therefore, I do not own these characters.

My beta says I should warn people before they get too into this story: I'm addicted to cliffhangers. That said, I will update as often as possible with schoolwork and whatnot. This update is kinda short... a longer one will be out Fri.

Chap. 2

July 31- Part 2

Shrill shrieking brought Harry back to reality. His Aunt Petunia had probably been born to sound like a Banshee.

Somehow the potent smell that had caused such ravenous hunger within Harry was gone. This was when Harry noticed the limp form of Duddly Dursely in his arms. Four puncture marks on his neck were testament to the deed that had been done; Harry had sucked him dry of all blood.

Harry's mind was hazy, 'I am a Vampire. I killed. I am a monster. ... Maybe Voldermort should have killed him when he had the chance.'

_Master. Your stuff is ready. We should go before the Muggle authorities get here. _

Harry only faintly heard her pleading, 'Maybe she's right. I might hurt the Police. But, then again, maybe they could kill me.'

_Master! I insist we leave. You're survival is imperative to the Wizards. Besides, the best Muggles could manage would just piss you off. _

Slowly coming to his senses, Harry decided to leave with Sasha. However, he wasn't sure how to get them out of here. _Of course we are leaving! And, now that you are of age, you can Apparte. _Not quite sure how to respond, Harry ran into his room to find Sasha wrapped around a small box- much resembling his trunk- and picked it up, allowing the snake to wrap around his naked torso.

In the meantime, Petunia had fainted and Vernon had come out, "What's going on-." The silence only lasted for a minute as Vernon's voice approached new heights, "Where is that freak? What has he done to my family!?"

While having never Apparted solo before, Harry soon realized he had little to no choice of anything else. However, he had never been one to get around and had little idea of a safe place to go. Looking as he did now, Muggles would surely run away and Wizards would most certainly kill him. They needed a place that was secluded and empty. 'The Shrieking Shack might have wards around it but-'

Vernon had entered Harry's room only to stand, stock still, staring at Harry. Suddenly, he went off, "I knew there was never something right about you! That you were more a freak than those freakish friends of yours!"

With those words, the furniture in the room began to tremble as waves of magic emitted themselves painfully from Harry's body. _Master! We must leave! _

Not wanting to kill again that night, Harry quickly reigned in his magic and searched for the feeling of Apparteing that he had experienced with Dumbledore. Hoping he was taking them to the right place, the bands wrapped around him and Sasha, and they were gone.

Seconds later Harry fell back onto a cold wooden floor and fainted from exhaustion.


	3. Food

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Lots of family problems. Thanks for all the positive response so far.

Mine- Chapter 3

Aug 6

The British Isles had long been recognized as just that- Isles. To some, Greater Britain was all they would ever need. Others strove to began their world conquest form this semi-remote island. Still others inhabited the outermost isles lining the coast of Greater Britain. One such of these isles had remained vacant for several decades except for an incident with a Muggle family and a half-giant seven years ago. Now, it was inhabited by a descendant of ancient magic- a young Vampire.

Not only was this Vampire special because of his heritage, he had also been destined from birth to stop the spread of evil on the British Isles. Some people might find this weired, as vampires have long been the embodiment of evil. However, some Vampires are grey creatures that keep the balance between the manipulative minds of those that strive for pure white or pure black.

For the past week, this Vampire had studied his Inheritance book thoroughly. Every morning the book's title had changed to provide him with new information on his powers and the aspects of controlling them. Today Harry awoke to find not only the title to the book empty, but the pages also. He couldn't place why; surely the book knew more.

The book had taught him how to retract his wings, albeit painfully, and keep his Vampire lust under control. It had informed him that he was a Daywalker Vampire, which basically meant he required less blood, still could preform wizard spells, and could walk in the light. However, he only had slightly better physical strength and did not have the same immunity to hazardous materials that a Nightwalker had. His wings and eyes, as Sasha had predicted, turned out to be part of his dual Griffindor-Ravenclaw heritage. Hogwarts' House animals were from the anumungi forms of the founders- forms that were passed down through the generations. Harry could easily morph between a black lion, raven, or deformed griffin (seeing as how it had a raven's head). With all the knowledge that the book had taught him, Harry was sure it knew more.

Sasha slithered over, _I believe you have depleted its resources concerning your powers for now, Master. The book is now a Diary that will only recognize you. It has been written in by your family for generations._Curious, Harry thought on having a Diary. About to head for his trunk to get a quill, his stomach let out a growl.

Hedwig came in at that moment and dropped a mouse down for Sasha, just to taunt his stomach further. The Snowy Owl had found them the day after their departure, and had since been toting meals for the snake. It could be said that the little cottage on the rocks was a good hiding spot, but there was so little to feed on- especially now that the vast majority of Harry's diet consisted of blood.

Deciding he couldn't put off eating any longer, Harry got up and announced to the animals and sole painting, "I'm going off to feed. Hold down the house. If any Death Eaters come- save some for me." He flashed his eyeteeth as he transformed into his griffin form, walking out the door (it had yet to be repaired from Hagrid's intrusion seven years prior).

Flying over the Muggle fields, Harry spotted a pasture of sheep grazing on mid-morning greens. Tired form flying so far, Harry landed clumsily amongst the sheep. Immediately, the flock began to scatter as the Vampire-Griffin looked for blood. Soon finding it in the form of a lamb, Harry discovered sheep blood tasted different than human. However, he would much rather kill sheep.

Half way through his meal, Harry noticed a slight nip in the air. This was followed by one distinct **pop** of Apparteing, then another. Two hooded wizards with ivory masks began walking towards each other. Quickly changing to his raven form, Harry perched on the lamb that was bleeding to death.

"Bellatrix," The taller one nodded.

"Lucius," Bellatrix motioned, "So nice of you to meet me." Harry's claw's curled on the cooling flesh of the sheep. Two of Voldermort's Inner Circle. If he hadn't left his wand back at the cottage, Harry would have jumped them in an instant.

"Is there a reason for this meeting in the middle of nowhere? I entrust the Dark Lord knows we are here." Hoping to hear something worthwhile, Harry settled down.

"Never one for small talk, were you Lucius? The Dark Lord has entrusted me to make a big move. He didn't particularly say what, just that he wanted _every_wizard on there toes. Even the Order-"

Lucius cut her off abruptly, "The Order is already running around in circles. Especially since they lost Potter last week." Harry cringed, good thing neither of them recognized his animungus form.

"They what? Oh, but that is too good. What ever will they do now?" Her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the field, "Anyways, I was wondering if you would be willing to help elevate the chaos. I'm guessing that was the Dark Lord's plan- make it to where they had such a distraction they can't search for their 'Savior'."

"And what, my Dear Bella, would you need my help for?"

"Well, you see, that's the complicated bit." Bellatrix looked up into Lucius eyes and wrapped her hand around his face. Harry was sure that without his Vampire senses he couldn't had heard the next sentence, "Just how far have you infiltrated St. Mongos, Love?"

Moving closer, Bellitrix wrapped her arm around the taller Death Eater and their mouths touched. Not one for romantic moments, Harry let out a caw of protest. Lucius gently pushed her away, "Narcissa. I can't, not until we find her."

"She's dead! Don't you understand Lucius? You went mental afterwards, but the Dark Lord had to test your loyalty. Because you remained loyal through it, he put a barrier on the memory for you."

"I- What happened? To Narcissa? To Draco?" Harry could hear the man's voice breaking, and, frankly, it was sickening. They had deserved what they got. That Boy had let Death Eaters into Hogwarts! Lucius grabbed her shoulders, shaking them as to extract the information, "Please, Bella, tell me! Narcissa never wanted Draco hurt, he was her world. If I had never got us involved in this mess-"

"But you did! You got us all involved! You were the leader of all of us. You knew we would follow you; you knew I would follow you."

Lucius hung his head, "You don't understand. Before I was marked, he threatened to kill her. To kill Narcissa, if I didn't join. I was such a coward. Please, what happened to my family?"

"Lucius," Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him. "She begged and begged for the Dark Lord not to kill Draco. Finally, you went to the Lord and asked him for mercy. He agreed on one condition: he would let Draco go free if you put him under the Imperius and had him kill Narcissa."

Even from his perch, Harry could see the form of Lucius Malfoy trembling, "Did I?"

"Yes."

"Kill me."

Bellatrix's head shot up. Finally she responded, "I, Bellatrix Lestrange, do hereby swear on my magic that I will kill Lucius Malfoy once he helps me to infiltrate St. Mongos in three days time. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Lucius returned Bella's embrace, leaning down, "Three days? A bit ambitious aren't we?"

"I thought we could spend some time together. Narcissa was always lucky to openly express her love for you. Besides, I do need your help with St. Mongos."

As their lips meet, Lucius murmured, "Forgive me." Harry let out a caw of protest.

"Stupid bird!" In two swift motions, Bellatrix removed her wand and turned on Harry. Then she said the last two words Harry expected, "Adava Kadava!"


	4. A Plan

To make up for the break, here's another one. .

Chap 4

Aug 6- Part 2

There are times in every living beings life when they face Death. For some, the robed taker approaches swiftly in the night. For others, he comes head on, allowing their life to flash before them.

Since Harry Potter was awake when Bellatrix Lestrange sent the killing curse towards him, his life was now flashing before him. He saw all the torture the Dursleys had ever put him through, his various incidents at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he even saw Sasha and Hedwig landing in front of him.

As the field cleared from an unexpected luminescent flash of light, Bellatrix and Lucius were greeted with a strange sight: a cobra- much like their Lord's- was wrapped around a white owl. Not only that, but the little raven behind the odd pair was unphased by the killing curse.

Seconds later, the raven flew off, followed by the owl and snake.

Aug 6- Part 3

The flight back to the cottage on the remote isle had remained quiet. Even once they got inside, Sasha said nothing (well, as much as she usually 'said'). Finlay relaxed enough to say something, Harry spoke up, "How?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but you will have to be more specific than that." Albus was smiling at him from his painting.

Deciding Sasha wasn't going to talk to him, Harry explained the encounter.

Albus picked up a lemon drop and listened until the end, "That's quite a tale. So, what was your question?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering how Sasha knew to come find me. Like, did she know I was in imitate danger? Was I really gone that long? And, how did she block that curse? But, it seems she is dabbling in her own affairs right now-."

_It is not that, Master. I just needed some time to think._

Albus piped up to see Harry's attention on the formentioned snake, "Did she say how she blocked the curse?"

"Not yet." Harry held out his arms for Sasha and began to gently stroke her scales.

_Yesssh. That... Oh. Enough, Master, I cannot think. Better. It took ancient magic from my homeland to stop the curse. I basically convinced it that it couldn't touch you because of the prophecy._

Explaining what Sasha had said to Albus, the paintings eyes began to twinkle, "Oh, ingenious. So, in essence, a memory charm on Bellatrix so that she didn't believe in the death?"

_No. But that would have worked... If the time lapse didn't allow the curse through._

Translating again, Harry realized, "One of you needs to learn how to talk to the other. I can't do this all the time; I will fall asleep."

Sasha just hissed while Albus laughed, "Of course, Harry. But, do you have any idea how to stop Bellatrix from infiltrating St. Mungo's?" Albus-the-secret–bound-painting knew he would need Harry's permission to alert the Order of the Phoenix.

"Not particularly. Is Mungo's painting still in the Head Healers office?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Albus walked out of his painting.

At that moment, a small tawny owl came in the window, bearing what appeared to be official documents. As Harry took them, he realized they must be the promised registration for Sasha. Waiting for Albus, Harry filled out the papers and sent the tawny owl off again.

Sasha came over once the owl left, _Master? You should be more careful. I only just found you. _

"I understand. I didn't even- _Accio Wand!"_ Harry's wand zoomed over from the other side of the room, "I will be more careful in the future. And this will be at my side," Harry waved the wand- now clasped firmly within his fingertips.

_Good. I don't want to lose you. Had I not felt-_

At that moment, Mungo came through the painting, "Eh! Arry Potter. So good to see you again."

Albus came into the frame and turned to his guest, "Lemon drop?"

"Ah. Of course! So what was this urgent mater you needed me for?"

Returning attention to the matter at hand, Harry spoke up, "How safe is St. Mungo's right now?"

Mungo looked affronted, "Well, safe, of course. I mean we have to keep everything sterile-"

Harry shook is head, "No. How easy would it be to defend in case of a massive attack?"

Mungo seemed to have regurgitated his lemon drop, "I- They can't! Mungo's is the best hospital in all of England! If they shut her down, magic folk won't have anywhere to go!"

Harry nodded, "Exactly. That's why we need your help deciding how to handle this."

Aug 7

They had stayed up early in the morning discussing plans. Finally, Mungo returned to St. Mungo's to alert the other paintings. Albus left for Hogwart's to warn Minerva; she would tell Kingsley, the Arours, and the Order. Harry set down to compose a letter:

_Dear Double Trouble,_

_I loved the present. Upon evaluating its uses, I find myself needing more. Therefore, I would like to place an order of 200 for tomorrow. The funds will be placed in your account upon completion._

_Striving to constantly create mischief and avoid danger,  
Your Invisible Investor_

_P.S. If you should find a better use for them before the shipment makes it to me, please utilize them to their full capability_

Tying the note to Hedwig, Harry was confident in the Twin's ability to solve the riddle at the- predictable- emergency Order meting tonight and keep his interaction unknown.

Curling up amongst the cottage's few blankets, Sasha came over. As she did, Harry remembered her incomplete sentence, "What made you come find me?"

Sasha raised her head slightly, _I sensed you were close to something very important to us, Master. Something I knew the destruction of would be harmful. I had to be there in case something went wrong._

"Something important? What?" Harry leaned in, curious.

_I sensed your Mate._

...Don't shoot me! Depending on response, next chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
